Sigil (comics)
Sigil is an American comic book series published by CrossGen Entertainment from July 2000 to December 2003, ending at issue forty-two. Sigil was one of the publisher's first four titles (the others are Mystic, Scion, and Meridian), a science fiction Space opera, originally created by Mark Alessi and Gina M. Villa. The book is one of many from the publisher that took place in the Sigilverse, or the CrossGen Universe. In 2011, Sigil was part of Marvel Comics' relaunch of the Crossgen Universe. Setting The bulk of Sigil takes place on and around the worlds of the Planetary Union, a group of five human-inhabited planets: Gaia (believed to be humanity's homeworld), Brejhur, Delassia, Kayseecay, and Victor. Humans have also colonized the neutral world of Tanipal, which seceded from the Union some time before the series opened. Tanipal is ruled by the Sultan Ronolo. As the series opens, the Planetary Union has been at war with the Saurians, a starfaring race of reptilian humanoids, for several centuries. The size of the saurian empire is never revealed in the series, but its capital is the saurian homeworld, Tcharun. Plot synopsis Samandahl "Sam" Rey was a former soldier for the Planetary Union. He and his good friend Roiya Sintor were laid off from the army due to cut-backs, and became mercenaries. The pair were “vacationing” on the pleasure world of Tanipal when the series began. While on Tanipal, Sam and Roiya meet the beautiful Zanniati Oribatta and her bodyguard, an orange eyed-man named JeMerik Meer; these four would be inseparable for the rest of the series. During that initial meeting, a Saurian assassin squad arrived looking for Sam. Sam had previously made an enemy of Tchlusarud, the youngest Saurian prince. The prince desperately wanted Sam dead. In the ensuing fight, Sam was tackled by an odd Saurian with glowing orange eyes. The Saurian cryptically said to Sam, "You shall find them, gather them, and lead them," and branded him with a swirling red and yellow mark: the sigil. The saurian then disappeared. While Sam was distracted, one of the attacking Saurians impaled Roiya with his weapon, fatally injuring her. The four retreated to Sam's ship, The Bitterluck, where they failed to save Roiya's life. In a fit of rage, Sam activated his sigil, destroying a large part of the city in the process. Relaunch Sigil was relaunched by Marvel Comics in March 2011. Now starring Samantha Rey, a 16-year-old South Carolina girl who awakens one day to find herself branded with a strange symbol, she finds herself thrust into a war across time. Creative teams Sigil was created by Mark Alessi and Gina Villa. The original creative team consisted of writer Barbara Kesel, the Lai Brothers, Ben on pencils and Ray on inks, and Wil Quintana coloring. Over the years, this line-up changed several times. Writers *Barbara Kesel *Mark Waid *Chuck Dixon *Mike Carey (under the relaunched Marvel Comics Crossgen imprint) Pencillers *Ben Lai: His first penciling gig was with CrossGen and Sigil. He left with his brother and Sigil inker, Ray Lai, due to creative differences. *Kevin Sharpe: Also got his start on Sigil. *Steve McNiven: Pencilled a backup story, one of his earliest works as a penciller. *Scot Eaton *Dale Eaglesham *Leonard Kirk: First artist under the relaunched Marvel Comics Crossgen imprint. Books CrossGen published four trade paperback books containing the first part of the series. * Sigil Volume 1: Mark of Power, ISBN 1-931484-01-5, ISBN 978-1-931484-01-5 * Sigil Volume 2: The Marked Man, ISBN 1-931484-07-4, ISBN 978-1-931484-07-7 * Sigil Volume 3: The Lizard God, ISBN 1-931484-28-7, ISBN 978-1-931484-28-2 * Sigil Volume 4: Hostage Planet, ISBN 1-931484-53-8, ISBN 978-1-931484-53-4 CrossGen also announced a further two books, but went bankrupt before they were published. Checker Books released them in July 2007. * Sigil Volume 5: Death Match, ISBN 1-933160-58-6, ISBN 978-1-933160-58-0 * Sigil Volume 6: Planetary Union, ISBN 1-933160-67-5, ISBN 978-1-933160-67-2 See also *Mark Alessi *CrossGen Comics *Negation War